Take This Prayer
by Doctor Pharma
Summary: I always wondered what happened to Skywarp and Thundercracker in Prime. Then this little bunny came along. "And where the journey may lead me, I will always remember my Trine!"


I got this idea by listening to the song "Shadowland" (I took some liberties with the lyrics...) from the Lion King play and wondering just what happened to Starscream's Trine mates in Prime. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter of Starscreams Story but this little bunny was BEGGING to be written! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Starscream shuttered his optics as he looked at his Trine and the other Seekers before him. Their numbers had dwindled so low due to the war...there were only a hundred Seekers left... More were dieing each day since many had lost their Trine members and were driven mad from the loss in their Sparks.<p>

It was an awful sight.

Their remaining numbers had been moved to a planet that had a large amount of Energon hidden on it, these Seekers were the back up army for Megatron should he need them. And now Starscream had to leave them.

He had been called by Megatron to join his ship, the _Nemesis_, as his SIC. The Seekers wings hitched higher slightly, it was an honor! Soon enough the war would be over and they could return to Cybertron! But for now...he had to leave. Leave his Trine behind since there wasn't enough room for three Seekers...

Poor Skywarp looked ready to burst into tears while Thundercracker held onto his servo with a death grip. Starscreams optics drifted over to an older femme and she nodded.

Whenever a Seeker left Vos a ceremony was held by said Seekers closest family and friends with the Leader Trine watching over it. The Seeker would sing a message to them, whatever came to their Spark, and their family and friends would return the song.

It all came down to how their Sparks felt one another.

It wasn't Vos, his family was long dead, he only had his Trine and the rest of his kind.

But it was enough.

_"Shadowland...the skies have fallen...The shadowed land...this was our home..."_

Starscream sang in a smooth and powerful voice, the Seekercant flowing easily from his lips. Whenever he spoke Common his voice came out raspy and screechy, but not now.

_"The mines have dried...the clouds have broken...So I must go, now I must go..."_

He watched as a few older Seekers wiped away tears, he sang for their home, their REAL home, the skies of Cybertron...

_"And where the journey may lead me, let your prayers be my guide!"_

Turning to the Seekers he spread his arms out, his shoulders slumping in sadness.

_"I cannot stay here, my family..."_

Now he turned to his Trine, Skywarp clinging to Thundercracker while the blue Seeker did his best to stay calm.

_"But I'll remember my Trine..."_

His Trine and the other Seekers sang back, their voices filled with grief.

**_"Our Skies..."_**

_"I have no choice! I will find my way!"_

**_"Our Skies, please stay!"_**

Now their leader approached Starscream, her green and white plating reflecting the light of the planets moon. He bowed his head respectfully to her, GhostDrive, her Trine members, FeverPitch and SpellWeaver trailing behind her as she spoke.

_**"Take this prayer."**_

FeverPitch and SpellWeaver sang after, their smooth voices creating the image of clear skies.

_**"With you..."**_

Though he was scared to leave his kind Starscream was also excited.

_"What life's out there?"_

The crowd sang, some clinging to one another for strength.

_**"Fa see."**_

_"My home."_

_**"Le sou."**_

GhostDrive smiled and approached Starscream, a tiny Energon blade resting in her servos. Taking a deep breath Starscream braced himself for the next part, where the leader would carve his Leaving Marks on his face to show he was ready to face the Universe. The silver mech didn't even flinch as she started cutting, the crowds voice swelling with emotion.

**_"And where the journey may lead you! Let this prayer be your guide! The winds may take you so far away! Always remember your Trine!"_**

After a while Ghostdrive stepped back, the lines complete. FeverPitch approached him next, her light blue and dark blue frame buzzing with excitement and pride. A small can of paint rested in her servos. With a few sweeps of her digits, the arieal fin on Starscreams helm had been painted bright red, a beacon for other Seekers to recognize him in the darkness of space.

Lastly, SpellWeaver approached. Her colors of purple and rich pink placing her among the few Cybertronians that were able to contact spirits and ghosts of those who had passed. She waved her elegant servos over his head as she chanted.

_**"Fatshe leso lea halalela! Fatshe leso lea halaleala! Fatshe leso lea halalela!"**_

A blessing to grant him safe flights and steady landings. Nodding her helm at the younger Seeker she stepped back as well, the crowds voice swelling once again. Starscream felt a pang in his Spark when he heard his Trine mate voice tremble.

_**"And where the journey may lead you! Let this prayer be your guide! The winds may take you so far away! Always remember your Trine!"**_

Facing Skywarp and Thundercracker he rested his servos on their shoulders with a smile.

_"And where the journey may lead me! Let this prayer be my guide! I will return, I will return! I will always remember my Trine!"_

Skywarp latched onto his Trine leader, sobbing his Spark out and Thundercracker joined him, though his crying was much softer.

_"Bless you all, my people, bless you all."_

The song ended, the crowds Sparks stopped beating with his, though his Trines remained.

_"Don't go 'Screamer! Don't go! Please stay here with us!"_

Starscream just patted Skywarps back.

_"I have to go, you know that. But I will be back for you, the both of you. The Trine is forever."_

_"U-until the sk-skies have f-fallen..."_

_"And ground has overtaken our frames."_

Thundercracker finished the old saying, pulling Skywarp away and leaning in for a hug of his own.

_"Keep an optic on him TC, don't let him drive anybot into stasis."_

_"I'll do my best."_

Pulling away their leader approached again.

_"It is time. Good fortune and clear skies, young Seeker."_

Starscream bowed and flipped into the air, transforming and heading for the massive ship nearby.

* * *

><p>It had been so many Stellar-cycles...the war hadn't been won. Megatron had grown abusive. He hadn't seen his Trine in so long...<p>

But he knew they were alive.

Their Sparks pulsed, weak and sad against his dim Spark. Doing their best to offer his angry, weary, depressed CPU feelings of comfort and Oneness.

Primus how his missed them.

"STARSCREAM! Stop your slaggin' DAYDREAMING! The Autobots are heading to a new planet! Get off your lazy aft and MOVE!"

Megatron's voice roared in his audios, sending the SIC to his feet and running to the hanger of the ship.

He wondered if this new planet would have clear skies.

**_'And where the journey may lead me...I will always remember my Trine...'_**


End file.
